


Shaken

by Shearmouth



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Thiam, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shearmouth/pseuds/Shearmouth
Summary: Whumptober 2019 Day 1- "Shaking Hands."Liam woke up cold.





	Shaken

Liam woke up cold.

This was wrong. Werewolves rarely get cold, and never in the middle of an autumn night in California. It took him a moment to figure what had prompted him awake, besides the goosebumps rising on his skin.

He was alone.

Liam sat up. The room was dark and one heartbeat quieter than it should have been.

“Theo?” he called.

No reply came from the silent room. Liam cast his hearing outward and picked up the faint heartbeats of the apartment’s other residents– Alec’s faintly anxious flutter, Corey and Mason almost blending together into one pulse, Scott, Stiles and Lydia, back from the latest mission and not wanting to wake their parents when they returned late, thrumming comfortingly on the living room futons.

Ever since they had finished high school and moved into the empty apartments in Derek’s loft building, the hunt for Monroe dragging toward the end of the year with no end in sight, Liam had catalogued every sound. He knew when one was new, and one was missing.

Liam focused, canceling out all the other information. He registered Theo’s pulse on the balcony outside the kitchen. It was racing.

Liam’s heart twinged. He got up and padded down the spiral stairs, silent so as not to wake the other supernaturals. He tried to keep his scent level– Scott could always tell when something was wrong, but he had been acutely exhausted when they got back around midnight, and Liam was reluctant to wake him.

Besides, he was pretty sure he could handle this.

Liam found his boyfriend on the balcony. He’d picked a good spot– out of earshot from the others, high up enough to see everything. Theo had always enjoyed heights. He was sitting with his knees pulled to his chest, back against the balcony wall. His head was down, but Liam could hear the labored pull of his breath, the sharp, quick pace of his heart.

Liam knelt. He smelled the sweat and salt and pain. He rested his hand gently on Theo’s head and pulled it into his chest. Theo was silent, but relaxed into his touch.

Liam ran one hand down Theo’s arm, to his hand where it was clenched around his shin. He pried it gently off and took it in his own. Theo was shaking. His hand trembled in Liam’s.

Liam squeezed his fingers and kissed his hair. “Come inside,” he whispered. “Come inside and tell me about it.”

After a pause, Theo nodded against Liam’s chest. Liam took his other hand, lifted him up, and led him inside. They went back upstairs and back into bed, and Liam pulled his boyfriend close to him. He took Theo’s shaking hands in his, and listened to him speaking in the dark until they were still.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, thank you for reading!


End file.
